narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 is a game in development by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It will be released on March 8th 2013 in Europe, March 5th in North America, and April 18th in Japan. The game will start with a flashback from the beginning of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and then starts with the Five Kage Summit Arc, ending when the tailed beasts are resealed in the Shinobi World War Arc. In Europe, the game is available in a "Will of Fire Edition" and "True Despair Edition". Gameplay Namco Bandai stated that the game will feature a 'more profound' story and a combat system that is 'aimed to further evolution'. Other than the usual form of Awakening, renamed Adversity Awakening, the game introduces a new element called Instant Awakening where players can go into awakening mode at any point during the battle, even in the middle of a combo. The down side of being in an Instant Awakened state is that it depletes a player's chakra. If a player depletes their chakra completely while in an Instant Awakening, they will have to wait for a period before being able to charge their chakra. Also characters who are awakened can now be grabbed or hit by an ultimate jutsu. Similar to Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, and other Naruto Wii games, characters can now be knocked out of the ring, but in this game, unless a support character is sacrificed, this will always result in an automatic loss of the match. Also, there will be stage destruction in addition to ring outs. It's also confirmed that there is a new addition in the Team Attack System as the player can now use their support characters to get ready to charge and attack. Also, support characters now have health bars and once their health is depleted, the support player can no longer be used and their body will remain on the stage lifeless. Boss battles will also make their return to the game. The game will also have the return of missions in Konoha during story mode. The story mode will also feature "hack and slash" battles, similar to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. There will be a new system known as "The Ultimate Decision", where players will be able to follow different paths in the game Development Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 was first announced by Namco Bandai Games in June 2012 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. With the official announcement, Yusuke Sasaki from Namco Bandai promised improvements regarding the fighting system and the story mode. CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama also promised the return of "epic boss battles" that were absent in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. In August 2012, CyberConnect2 started a new suggestion form in their official website, requesting players from all the world their opinions regarding what they would like to see in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and upcoming Naruto games they would release. In July 2012, Comic-Con International, Namco Bandai Games America representatives confirmed plans for a Spring 2013 release in North America. In October 28, London MCM Expo, CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama announced a card edition, a poster, Naruto Goku DLC costume, the original Naruto Storm 3 soundtrack, the Naruto Storm 3 game, a figurine by Banpresto, and a Naruto edition and a Sasuke edition. They also stated that those who pre-order will get five free downloadable costumes, including Armoured Naruto. In January 4, 2013, Hiroshi Matsuyama announced that there will be over 80 playable characters. In February 6, 2013, CyberConnect2 announced that blood will also be featured in the game since its rated T for Teen. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. Support-Only Characters * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Fū * Torune * C * Ao * Chōjūrō Story Mode Support-Only Characters In certain boss battles, there are special support characters that assist the player in their battle: * Konoha shinobi (Third Hokage vs. the Nine-Tails; shoot fire balls at the Nine-Tails) * Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto vs. the Nine-Tails; restraining the Nine-Tails) * Killer B/Eight-Tails (Naruto vs. the Nine-Tails; punches the Nine-Tails) * Kitsuchi (Chōji vs. the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path; traps the Statue with rock formations) * A (Tsunade vs. Madara; knocking down Madara to the ground) * The Kage (Tsunade vs. Madara; attacking Madara with their techniques) Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * A–B Combo (Killer B & A) * Aburame clan (Shino & Torune) * Adamantine Power (Tsunade & Hashirama) * Aiming for Sasuke (Sakura, Ino & Karin) * Akatsuki (three Akatsuki members) * All Boys (Sai & Sasuke) * Apprenticeship Aspiration (Part I Sakura & Tsunade) * Artists (Deidara & Sasori) * "Best Friends" (Naruto & Sasuke) * Blade Masters (Suigetsu & Zabuza) * Boys on the Battlefield (Young Kakashi, Minato & Obito) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke & Itachi) * Byakugan Users (Neji, Hinata & Ao) * Camp Friends (Jūgo & Kimimaro) * Children of Prophecy (Naruto & Pain) * Chūnin Exam Supervisors (Shikamaru & Temari) * Dangerous Characters (Itachi & Kisame) * Duo of Fate (Minato & Masked Man) * Eat or be Eaten (Killer B & Kisame) * Eternal Friends (Shikamaru & Chōji) * Eternal Rivals (Guy & Kakashi) * Fastest in History (Minato & A) * From Anbu Black Ops (Kakashi, Yamato & Itachi) * Genes of the First Hokage (Hashirama, Yamato & Danzō) * Generations (Naruto & Part I Naruto) * God and Angel (Pain & Konan) * Grandmother and Grandchild (Sasori & Chiyo) * Gusty Master and Student (Part I Naruto & Jiraiya) * Five Kage Summit (any combination involving Gaara, A, Danzō Mei & Ōnoki) * Foundation Members (any combination involving Danzō, Sai, Fū & Torune) * Hebi (Sasuke and/or other Hebi members) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (any combination involving A, Killer B, Darui & C) * Hidden Mist Natives (any combination involving Mei, Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Chōjūrō & Ao) * Hidden Rain Master and Student (Jiraiya, Pain & Konan) * Hidden Rock Natives (any combination involving Ōnoki, Deidara, Akatsuchi & Kurotsuchi) * Hokage & Aid (Tsunade & Shizune) * Hot-Blooded Master and Student (Lee & Guy) * The Hyūga Clan (Neji & Hinata) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu & Hidan) * Inherited Necklace (Naruto, Tsunade & Hashirama) * Inherited Will (Shikamaru & Asuma) * Ino–Shika–Chō (Shikamaru, Ino & Chōji) * Jinchūriki (Naruto, Gaara, and Killer B) * Jiraiya's Apprentices (any combination involving Naruto, Minato, Pain & Konan) * Junior and Senior (Tobi & Deidara) * Kazekage's Group (Sand Siblings) * Leaf Chūnin (three of the Konoha 11 other than Naruto, Sasuke & Neji) * Leaf Genin (Naruto and two of the Konoha 11) * Leaf Higher-Ups (any combination involving Kakashi, Yamato, Danzō, Tsunade, Guy, Asuma, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Minato) * Leaf Jōnin (any combination involving Neji, Minato, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy & Asuma) * Leaf Peers (Naruto, and/or Sai, and two of the Konoha 11) * Leaf Sensei (Kakashi, Guy, & Asuma) * Leaf's Light and Shadow (Hiruzen & Danzō) * Legendary Guts (Naruto, Jiraiya & Minato) * The Legendary Sannin (all three Sannin) * Like Cats and Dogs (Karin & Suigetsu) * Make-Out Comrades (Kakashi & Jiraiya) * Mangekyō Sharingan (Taka Sasuke, Itachi & Kakashi) * Masked Ninja (Tobi or Masked Man, Kakuzu & Haku) * Mature Women (Tsunade, Mei & Konan) * Medical Specialists (Sakura, Tsunade, & Kabuto) * Mist Assassins (Zabuza & Haku) * Mist Ninja Swords (any combination involving Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza & Chōjūrō) * Mizukage's Group (Mei, Chojuro & Ao) * Monster Strength (Sakura and Tsunade) * Mutual Respect (Jiraiya & Minato) * My Son's Enemy!? (Kakashi & Chiyo) * New Hokage's Group (Danzō, Fū & Torune) * New Jutsu Development Team (Naruto, Kakashi & Yamato) * Nostalgic Team Kakashi (Kakashi & two Part I Team Seven members) * Odd Beast and Scourge (Guy & Kisame) * Old Friends (Jiraiya & Tsunade) * Ones of Wind Nature (Naruto & Asuma) * Orochimaru Band (any combination involving Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu & Kimimaro) * Parent & Child (Naruto & Minato) * Past Hokages (Any combination involving Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade & Danzō) * Powerful Tag Team (Sakura & Chiyo) * Puppet Masters (Sasori, Kankurō & Chiyo) * Raikage's Group (A, Darui & C) * Reanimation's Vessel (Part I Sasuke & Kimimaro) * Reliable Allies (Part I Kiba & Part I Kankurō) * Rivals in Love (Sakura & Ino) * Sages (Sage Naruto & Jiraiya) * Sarutobi Clan (Asuma & Hiruzen) * Secret Lovers (Naruto & Hinata) * Senju Siblings (Hashirama & Tobirama) * Shadow Women (Tsunade & Mei) * Sharingan (any combination involving Sasuke, Kakashi, Danzō, Itachi & Obito) * Snake and Tactician (Orochimaru & Kabuto) * Snake Cell (Orochimaru, Sasuke & Snake Cloak Kabuto) * Spectacle Ninja (any combination involving Killer B, Karin, Kabuto, Shino, Chōjūrō & Shizune) * Sublime Art (Itachi & Deidara) * Taka (Taka Sasuke and other Taka members) * Taka and Hebi (Sasuke & Orochimaru) * Team Asuma (Asuma and two members of Ino-Shika-Cho) * Team Guy (Team Guy members) * Team Hiruzen (Hiruzen and two of the Sannin) * Team Kakashi (all three Team Kakashi members) * Team New Kakashi (any combination involving Naruto, Sakura, Sai & Yamato) * Team Kurenai (Team Kurenai members) * Team Seven (three Team Seven members) * Team 7 Captains (Kakashi & Yamato) * The Two, Grown up (Sage Naruto & Taka Sasuke) * Those Steeped in Darkness (Orochimaru, Sasuke & Kabuto) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto & Gaara) * The Truth of the Uchiha (Taka Sasuke & Tobi) * Tsuchikge's Group (Ōnoki, Akatsuchi & Kurotsuchi) * Uchiha Clan (any combination involving Sasuke, Part I Sasuke, Itachi & Obito) * Utterly Gusty Master and Student (Naruto & Jiraiya) * Whiskered Warriors (any combination involving Hiruzen, Asuma, Killer B, A & Ōnoki) * Worthy Past Opponents (Young Kakashi & Obito) * Yamanaka Clan (Ino & Fū) Bosses Prologue * Nine-Tails * Masked Man Chapter 1 * A and Gaara * Ōnoki and Mei Terumī Chapter 2 * Danzō Shimura * Sasuke Uchiha Chapter 3 * Dark Naruto Chapter 4 * Nine-Tails Chapter 5 * Tobi Chapter 6 * Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist * Zabuza Momochi Chapter 7 * Kakuzu * Gold and Silver Brothers * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Chapter 8 * A and Tsunade Chapter 9 * Reincarnated Kage Chapter 10 * Madara Uchiha * Tobi's Six Paths of Pain * Tailed Beasts * Tobi Playable Stages * Konohagakure (Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Construction) * Training Field * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) * Forest of Dead Trees * Forest of Death * Konohagakure Forest (Day) * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Lookout Tower * Inn Town * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Five Kage Summit Venue * Storm Cloud Ravine * Samurai Bridge (On, Under) * Crashing Waves Coast * The Wasteland at Dawn * Snowfield * Sunagakure * Sunagakure Gate * Lightning Desert * The Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) * Tailed Beast Ruins * The Uchiha Hideout * Akatsuki Hideout * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Valley of the End * Amegakure (Upper, Lower) * Mount Myōboku * Mountains' Graveyard * Site of Planetary Devastation * Great Ninja War Battlefield Trophies/Achievements Trivia * Hiroshi Matsuyama, president of CyberConnect2, mentioned in an interview that, other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, there would be no characters from Part I. This is not true, due to the fact that Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Kimimaro are playable, as well as the Part I iterations of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Hinata and Gaara. However, it was revealed that what Matsuyama said was mistranslated: He meant to say that not ALL of the Part I characters would return in Storm 3. * While wearing the Goku costume, Naruto's Rasengan and Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres techniques are used in a similar matter to the Kamehameha and Father-Son Kamehameha respectively. External Links * Official Japanese Website Category:Video games es:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3